1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle rim. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle rim for tensioned spokes.
2. Background Information
Bicycle wheels are continually undergoing design modifications to make them easier to manufacture and assemble, as well as stronger, lighter and more aerodynamic. Various types of bicycle wheels are being sold on the market at present. Most bicycle wheels include a hub, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub is rotatably mounted to a part of the bicycle frame. The inner end of each spoke is connected to the hub and the spokes extend outward from the hub. The annular rim is connected to the outer ends of the spokes and includes an outer circumferential part that supports a pneumatic tire.
In the mid 1990's, bicycle manufacturer began producing aerodynamic bicycle wheels with a deep cross sectional profile that has a high aspect ratio (i.e., a large rim height relative to the rim width). Some of these aerodynamic bicycle wheels were manufactured by extruding a metal material into a tubular metal member with the desired deep cross sectional profile. Then, the tubular metal member is rounded into a hoop and the ends are butt welded together. During this conventional process, special technical skill is needed to produce a rim with a high aspect ratio from an extruded tubular metal member.